dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Windshear
Windshear is Heather's Dragon introduced in DreamWorks Dragons. History Sometime before Race to the Edge, Windshear was attacked by a Typhoomerang and badly injured. Heather treated her wounds and trained her. The two formed an unbreakable bond and became an unstoppable team, redistributing goods to those who have been attacked by raiders. One day, their raids caught the attention by the Dragon Riders, and began to search for the duo. Windshear managed to incapacitate each Rider and their dragon, except for Hiccup and Toothless. After the chase, Heather revealed herself to them and they all headed to Dragon's Edge. There, Heather proudly explained how she met Windshear, and the Razorwhip's abilities. The next day, Heather and Windshear set out to take Dagur out, but were outnumbered and quickly captured. Hiccup and Toothless arrived and saved them. Back at Dragon's Edge, Windshear joined Stormfly in their Riders in some "girl time." Later, the Riders, minus Hiccup, went after Dagur to put him back in prison. However, once caught, Heather told Windshear to finish him off, only to be stopped by Toothless' plasma blast. Heather and Windshear later left Dragon's Edge, so Heather could figure things out after learning Dagur was actually her brother. School of Dragons Windshear first appears the second time you meet up with Heather as the rogue dragon rider, at the Shipyard Graveyard. She helps fight off the giant eels to save the Razorwhip eggs on one of the ships. Heather afterwards gives you one of them. Windshear, along with her rider, later work together with Thornado to fight off more eels on the Reaper, where Bing, Bam, and Boom are imprisoned. After that quest, she gets trapped in the Death Song's amber, while Heather fends the Mystery class dragon off. Your character uses Thornado to chase the Death Song off, and them free Windshear with the dissolve you made prior. Personality Like all Razorwhips, Windshear distrusts most humans and dragons. However, once her trust is earned, she is a loyal ally. Windshear cares deeply for Heather. She did show some curiousity to Tuffnut when he woke up after she knocked him out. His "proposal" did not seem to bother her. Like her rider, Windshear attracted the attention of the other dragons, making her uncomfortable. Abilities and Skills *'Fire: '''Like all Razorwhips, Windshear's fiery breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. *'Wings and Tail:' Due to her sharp scales and reflexes, Windshear's body is literally a living weapon. Her wings can slice through trees and rocks. She uses her tail as a whip that can cut just as well, and can grip objects too. *'Lacrimal Toxin: 'Windshear possesses poisonous tears that can be very deadly to her enemies. *'Strength: '''Windshear appears to be extremely strong. She was able to hold off a Typhoomerang, although she was badly injured after that. Also, when Dagur's army chained her up, she was able to drag the first two ships slightly and resist the other ships. Gallery Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Heroes